


all the small things

by Aminias



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corporate Espionage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Joey is a troll, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mokuba's Fashion Line, Post-Graduation, Seto is Tired, Sibling Bonding, Yuugi Mutou and his life advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Wheelers just as insufferable as I remember.” Seto scowled.“Righhhht.” Mokuba drawled. “That's why you definitely didn’t storm in here ranting about him and totally didn’t walk dazedly into your closet completely ignoring me might I add.”“I was hanging up my coat.”“So, it takes ten minutes to hang up a coat now? Is the extra time for looking forlorn, smiling at nothing and sighing?”





	1. Seto

**Author's Note:**

> You may or hopefully have not ever heard of this fic in its first life.  
> I don't know why I'm doing this but welcome to 2018 and I'm utterly rewriting this fic 
> 
> Ehm if not well enjoy I came back to this because the idea well never left me and it's light-hearted, fun that deserves another chance.

 

When two things are placed close together with a contrasting effect we call that juxtaposition.

When two people are placed close together with a contrasting effect we call that love.

The comparison highlights the individual's similarities and differences lending to joint understanding.

The first and foremost meaning of juxtaposition is perhaps why Seto Kaiba hired one Joey Wheeler as a specialized security consultant. Which was just a fancy way of saying Joey would go where he pointed and occasionally those places wouldn't be legal.

Lingering sentiment and nostalgia might be another factor in Joey's hiring. No one had ever accused Seto Kaiba of being sentimental. A shocking fact as he ran a childhood toy company. Sentiment was a feeling of emotion that Kaiba rarely indulged in. Sentiment was solely reserved for his brother Mokuba.

Nostalgia? Now that was anyone's guess. It was true Joey Wheeler had been part of his graduating class. The man was admittedly an accomplished duelist. Seto grimaced further pursuing the blonds application.

"Brother?" Mokuba said concern written on his face. "Is it another headache?"

Words of denial swam to the forefront of his mind but he attempted humor instead.

"This entire thing is a headache," He frowned over the paperwork about the latest quarters results, "To the point, I'm considering hiring Joey Wheeler."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mokuba stated.

"You're right." He pressed a hand to his temple and considered tossing the CVC in the trash.

"That's not the only reason you're thinking about hiring him," His brother continued. "I've seen you humming over that same folder for a month now this isn't a new decision."

"Mokuba," Seto grumbled. "You talk as if my mind's made up."

The younger of the two arched his eyebrow. "You're trying to tell me you've become indecisive?"

"No," Seto protested returning his brother's arch look. He studied the image of Wheeler that had been included with the file. The blonds hair had gotten longer since graduation, his eyes kept the same steel, but his lips are quirked up in that infuriating way.

"It would be amusing to have him working under me."

His brother snickers. "You said it not me."

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed.

"That's my name." The younger grinned wryly and packed his work up. It still surprised Kaiba how tall he was. He kept seeing Mokuba as eight or ten and prone to getting kidnapped of barely clearing the top of his desk. Of course Seto's desk at work, the entire office was made for intimidation. Here in the comfort of home things were a bit different. "When did you get so big?"

Mokuba paused and crossed his arms. "Probably when I started Aikido lessons, sleeping right, and not drinking too much coffee to stunt my growth." He pointedly lectured.

"I don't like it, get shorter," Seto demanded ruffling the youngers hair. "I'm a more than acceptable height squirt." He mused taking the hint and grabbing his briefcase to leave the office.

"Brother those boots have heel your not fooling anybody."

"Oh, as the main driving force behind my wardrobe shouldn't you look into that?"

The brothers had quickly realized scaring old corporate seat warmers meant considering every part of Seto's appearance. Being a railroad thin teen in a suit could only get you so far.

However, if it was the right suit and the right boots that made the teen that much taller. It also helped if said teen was rather determined. Things like that changed the game.

Having been so slight wasn't his fault Seto reasoned. Maybe if he hadn't skimped on eating his greens so much, or started life malnourished he wouldn't have been such beanpole when he was younger. He'd grown into his height over the years and Mokuba's jabs were unwarranted.

Why had he ever trusted the kid with managing wardrobe? Because his brother had been oh so cute and wide-eyed when he crossed his arms. Just like he was doing now, Seto caved.

It could also have been due to a questionable state of sobriety after a company party.

At some point the whole thing may have gone too far, Seto knew what people thought when they looked at him and took in all those leather straps, buckles, and swooshing coats. Privately he admitted shocking wardrobe demonstrations had become fun!

Then there was the dreaded purple coat incident. That was one coat he would never miss. He shuddered to think of it.The entire fashion disaster just further proved, that yes he Seto Kaiba can indeed look attractive in anything. It was almost worth the comments and losing that bet to Mokuba, though nothing can describe how satisfying it had been to watch that coat burn.

Seto had promised never to drink too heavily again. It just wasn't professional.

Mokuba had been growing up before his eyes and started his own fashion line in partnership with Yuugi Mutou and Duke Devlin of all people. He had to admit a certain amount of pride in his brothers business expertise. Mokuba had built the brand largely himself and was a dedicated worker.

"Brother are you going to stare at the Elevator all night or are we going to enter it?" Mokuba piped up.

Seto's long strides had already carried them to the Elevator, his mind operating on route memory. The nights he'd been spending at the office had ticked up again. Mokuba had every right to be concerned but a company didn't run itself.

He took in their reflection Mokuba was nearing his shoulder, a startling thought. He looked much the same as ever if slightly more tired. He spared a thought for the picture of Wheeler. He wondered how old the mutts sister would be now.

"Yes, little brother." He said all at once adrift due to the passage of time. The machine made a soft ding as the doors closed behind them. "I'm going to hire wheeler." Seto decided as the Elevator carried them down.

"I knew it!" Mokuba crowed childishly tugging his tie loose.

Seto huffed. "He's a good applicant."

"And?"

"And, it might be nice to see a familiar face." Seto ground out ignoring Mokuba's smug expression. His lips curved into a smirk the same expression he wore when making a beneficial business deal. "Besides he did always do the most amusing things when I beat him."

 


	2. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see how many dick jokes I can make and the boys meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again all mistakes are my own, I did as much grammar fixing as my simple self could but I have no beta.  
> If you spot a mistake please comment and let me know where it is so I can make the appropriate changes thank you!  
> I enjoyed this chapter and is spiraled out of control into about 2k 
> 
> forgive the puns.
> 
> I'm ignoring some of Canon age but what I have here is 
> 
> Kaiba: 21  
> Joey: 20  
> Serenity: 18  
> Mokuba: 16

 

Joey warmed his hands around the cup of hot coffee. His body groaned, sore as he leaned back in the booth. The dress shoes felt strange on his feet. He tugged on the cuffs of his suit jacket.

He caught himself listening for the ding of the cafe bell again. Joey forcefully directed his eyes away from the door and to the menu.

Items in the cafe were displayed on a board in cheerful chalk. He gave up staring at the squirming letters and glanced at the workers instead. The barista had arranged her hair in an artful up due that had it cascading down in waves of grey. She was chatting idly with a coworker about upcoming finals and he sighed over his mug of coffee. Menu, barista or door? It was a toss-up on where to divide his attention.

School hadn’t been easy for him and he’d decided not to continue into college. All that sitting still made him anxious. Joey preferred to be in motion, even now his leg was bouncing to the beat of the music in the cafe.

The school had been a relatively safe place to catch up on some sleep before his night jobs. He’d put in several hours at whatever night shift he could manage and pass out in the morning at his desk. When you were young you took whatever they’d give you. The fewer questions the better.

Serenity was the scholar and Joey had done everything he could to help her get the education she deserved. After the Duelist Kingdom, he’d expected perhaps foolishly for his life to take some great upturn. It didn’t, the money went to Serenity's operation. Not that he regretted helping Serenity regain her sight, he didn’t.

However, all this meant Joey was still scrambling to put food on the table. That’s where being good with numbers came in, math was one of the few subjects he surprisingly excelled at. Numbers had a certain set of symbols. Words could be tricky and liked to switch around on him.

Joey often had difficulty reading and comprehending things on paper but he wasn’t stupid. Math was a necessity when you needed to put clothes on your back, and feed your little sister. This meant Joey spent more time at the library then expected trying to get them back on their feet. A kind librarian had directed them to their budgeting classes and other self-help books. He found it helpful to give things a picture once Joey associated something with his environment it made concepts easier. Serenity and he had learned together. Despite Kaiba’s taunts and others doubts, he’d managed to graduate just fine.

He’d never forgotten the street though, and these days he spent more time than ever pounding the pavement and keeping his ear to the ground. That’s why he was considering this job in the first place. Considering, ha. He snorted. Admittedly he didn’t have much of a choice University fee’s were only going up. He’d gotten the application notice and figured better the devil you know.

The hair on the back of his neck stood and he found a tall brunette walking purposefully across the cafe. Joey had heard the bell ding but his breath still caught when he sighted Seto Kaiba for the first time since graduation. The devil he mused looked good.

He forced himself to exhale and clamped down on the adrenaline that had come soaring through his system. He needed this job but not so badly he couldn’t walk away. Kaiba’s eyes were an arctic ocean and could freeze a man with a glance. Joey was reminded of the harbor in the middle of winter and how beautiful the view of the frigid water was in the early blue morning.

The urge to choose fight or flight warred within him. Kaiba’s lips quirked and he gave him a self-satisfied downright taunting look over. Joey clenched his jaw against the urge to snap at the other man for staring. Blood roared in his ears, and his heart beat faster the feeling echoed the sound his fingers made when they nervously drummed down on the table. He stilled his hand. This was Seto Kaiba he had no reason to be itching for a knife in his hand, let alone the reassuring weight of a gun. All his sense screamed trouble was coming.

Joeys throat clenched tight for a moment he froze unable to speak. He’d played a game of chess with Yuugi before and found he had a knack for moving the pieces on the board. He had the instant understanding that if this was a chess match Kaiba had just put him in check. The infuriating bit was he couldn’t figure out how.

He cleared his throat desperate to regain the upper hand. Internally Joey was scolding himself, he wasn’t some brass teenager anymore. “Mr. Kaiba.”

“Mr. Wheeler,” Kaiba said something passed through his gaze. Disappointment? “We’ve never stood on formality before.”

”Dunno,” He replied going with his gut,"you don’t so much as stand on formality as sneer at it in passing.”

“I’m all about efficiency.” Kaiba wrly informed him.

“Private, Blue- Eyes-White-Dragon jet, I remember.” Joey tossed him a cheeky grin for good measure.

“The shape is very aerodynamic.”

“You're kidding me?” Joey leaned forward peering at him. Kaiba’s expression remained stony. “You're not kidding me? It looks like a flying penis.” The blond shook his head, _rich people_.

“I don’t expect a commoner to understand the science of flight.” Kaiba sneered as if he’d read his mind and Joey bristled. “The dragon configuration and white paint makes it go faster,” the CEO succinctly said.

Joey laughed and Kaiba dropped all pretense of seriousness letting out a small chuckle himself.

“Alright, money bags.” He said falling back into the rhythm of their old spats. This felt a little less harsh though, a lot more like the banter between friends. He wasn’t sure if this new footing would last but he’d go with the flow for now. Joey remembered old Kaiba being a lot easier to rile up not that he’d been better. Part of it was seeing the infuriating CEO look a little less than perfect or put together. Now he could admit how jealous he’d been, how hard it was to see someone with everything all laid out when he himself was falling apart. “I’m willing to hear you out dick shaped private jets or no.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“Very well,” Kaiba set his briefcase on the table and pulled a file out. “Mr. Wheeler before we begin as your employer should I be concerned about your obsession with phallically shaped jets?

“God, only you could call something- phallic with a straight face.” He wheezed the coffee having gone down the wrong pipe. “Call me Joey, I still can’t believe you said that holy cow.”

Joey wasn’t imaging the smug satisfaction he was seeing on Kaiba’s face. The man was very hard to read but he’d spend an inordinate maybe somewhat embarrassing amount of time staring at him when they were younger. “You might be surprised by what I’m capable of Joey, please call me Mr. Kaiba.” No, smug as fuck the blond concluded.

“How long had you been waiting to say that, Seto?” He tested.

“Mr. Kaiba.” The brunette corrected. “I wouldn’t want to be accused of Nepotism.”

“Right.” Joey frowned and made his face light up as if in sudden comprehension. “Hey doesn’t your brother already work for the company?”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “It’s called Kaiba Corp, besides Mokuba has many patents of his own and hardly needs my assistance.”

“They grow up so fast, Serenity is almost ready for University at eighteen and I keep expecting her to be that same little girl.”

Seto’s eyes appraised him again, “Mokuba’s sixteen. It is, unsettling.” Kaiba concluded.

“Say that again.” Joey sighed running a hand through his hair. It scrapped his shoulders and he’d given up the strange triangular cut of his youth. The length had settled his hair some with only the odd spiky parts, for the most part, he found having it longer made it easier to tame. There was still the worry about someone grabbing it in a fight but time hadn’t dulled his edge.

“Paperwork can wait.” Seto mused. “Is the food here any good?”

“Did you just say that paperwork could wait?”

“I’m not in the business of repeating myself,” Kaiba spoke again immovable as a glacier.

Joey huffed. “I wouldn’t know.” He admitted.

“You were staring at the Menu when I came in.” Seto challenged.

Caught Joey flushed in embarrassment. “Doesn’t mean I’ve ever eaten here.”

“Very well I’ll order for the both of us.” Kaiba stood and let the subject drop.

“Pushy bastard,” Joey grumbled watching Kaiba approach the counter. The brunette was wearing a turtleneck and dress pants paired with a suit jacket and admittedly looked nice. The barista apparently thought so too. A flash of irritation shot through him. The file still sat there on the table and curiosity quickly overtook his irritation. Seto’s back was turned and Joey was only human. He peaked.

Joey was getting good at picking the moods out of one Seto Kaiba and could tell it was stress weight on his shoulders but he seemed otherwise content to sit across from Joey and wait for their food. “So Seto, how have you been, and don’t tell me to call you Mr. Kaiba the paperwork's been put aside.”

“Well, and still not interested in making inane small talk even with you, Joey.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t going to sit here doing nothing for the next thirty minutes so get used to it.”

Kaiba sighed as if world-weary. “Fine, I might be convinced to indulge.”

“Did Mokuba make that jacket?” He began wondering how long it’d take the other man to crack. “I’ve heard Duke and Yuugi talking about that- an hey this file here I took a lookie loo.”

“If you wanted to get to the point so badly you could have said so. You're worse than a dog with a bone.”

“Bone hmm.” He drawled.

“Joey!” Kaiba grumbled.

“Uh-ah. That’s Mr.Wheeler we’re talking bout’ work now." He laid his hands on the table."Explain to me just what your concerns are about the company funds?”

“You could tell that from a quick glance?” Seto said eyes sharp as flint.

“Okay, so it was more like a really long rifling while you back was turned,” Joey admitted waving him off. “Bottom line is something's not adding up.” He sniffed the air.

“What are you doing?” Seto asked rage abating some.

“I smell a rat.” Joey proclaimed.

“You are inane but correct,” Seto confirmed. “Now that you’ve caught the scent can I trust you to hunt him down?”

“Yes, I mutt have a solution,” Joey said turning serious reaching out to grab Seto’s hands. The brunette watched unmoved. “Helping you settle this is the leashed I could do.”

"I can expect you to be dogmatic at the very least.” The brunette smirked.

“Aha! I knew it you like the puns, come on admit it.”

“I’ll do nothing of the sort. Continue like this and your pay will be docked.”

“I’ll just have to take it up with the HR department.” Joey purred leaning forward. Kaiba, not one to back down had yet to pull away. Amusement shone in the depths of those icy blues.

“I’ve heard the CEO can be a real stickler, I’m not sure your complaint will stand. You might have to go to his office and... apologize.”

Joeys throat went dry, their faces were so terribly close and the air was stifling.

“Ehm.” The Barista said. Joey let go of Kaiba’s hands and jerked back conceding first. “I have your order gentlemen.” She winked and set the tray down.

“Right,” Joey laughed nervously. “I’m going to dig in.” He felt unnerved as if Seto could see through the various layers of his being to the core of what he was.

Other people were easy to deceive. Seto Kaiba wasn’t other people. It wasn’t as if being funny and affable wasn’t part of who he was, it was. The thing is being amiable and the class clown was only part of him.

The scars on his hands silver and thin weren't the only ones he carried.

Beneath the surface, when Kaiba looked at him something shook itself awake and gazed back with interest.

 


	3. Seto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is light hearted fun  
> Also Me: have angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Beta I have no soul
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes and help me fix them. 
> 
> There are like a million tense changes this chapter my apologies 
> 
> Also,
> 
> This took forever I've had a lot of tech problems this is written thanks to public library and between essays also a huge thanks to T. you know who you are, this happened cause of them.

The closet was large and lined with various outfits Kaiba fondly trailed a hand over his favorite white coat before shrugging out of his suit jacket. As he hung up the dark garment his mind drifted and he found himself recounting the occasion Mokuba had gifted him each outfit.

Joey’s attire today had been something to see the business casual nature of the blondes’ wear was working for him. Kaiba let himself linger on the thought of that stretch of collarbone peeking out the dress shirt his companion had been wearing.

There had been something different in the way Joey had been holding himself. The false bravado of youth had turned into casual self-assurance and the change was fascinating.

He dropped his hands to his briefcase and unlocked it with a click. He popped the cap on the orange bottle within and carefully tipped out two white pills.

“How did the meeting with Wheeler go?”

Seto startled from within the closet and fumbled with the bottle. He quickly closed the case and pocketed the pills.

Mokuba could wait a minute, the brat. He hadn’t told his brother where he was going not that he doubted the younger ingenuity. It seems Greg was tattling again. The driver was ever reliable and had been with them since Kaiba first defeated his grandfather.

“Brother come out of there.” The youngest demanded petulantly.

“I’ve been out for years.” He deadpanned.

“You’re too good at keeping a straight face,” Mokuba said then dissolved into laughter.

Kaiba allowed himself an eye roll before he turned around. “We discussed things.”

“Oh, is that what they're calling it these days.” Mokuba prodded scrolling through his phone. “Did you also catch up for old times’ sake?”

“A bit,” Seto admitted feeling hot under the collar. “His sister Serenity is almost eighteen.”

“That’s nice but something I already knew.” Mokuba paused an jotted a note down on his phone. “I should consider expanding into a dress line.” He shrugged his long black hair over his shoulder before continuing, “C’mon brother get to the goods how was it.”

“Wheelers just as insufferable as I remember.” Seto scowled.

“ _Righhhht_ .” Mokuba drawled. “That's why you definitely _didn’t_ storm in here ranting about him and totally didn’t walk dazedly into your closet completely ignoring me might I add.”

“I was hanging up my coat.”

“So, it takes ten minutes to hang up a coat now? Is the extra time for looking forlorn, smiling at nothing and sighing?”

“Kaiba’s don’t look forlorn and I do none of the above.”

“Brother I was watching you the entire time minus the first minute or so, you definitely sighed and grinned, it was creepy.” Mokuba patted him.

“Little creep.”  Seto felt justified in ruffling Mokuba's hair which he knew his brother had spent hours straightening that morning.

The teen batted his hands away and scowled.

They only had each other and a big house sometimes so hollow it felt as if it never be a home no matter how hard Seto tried. He blinked taking in Mokuba’s outfit. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Mokuba rolled his eyes, “out.”

“With who?” Kaiba prompted waiting for the usual list of information such as, location, time and company.

“The crew,” his brother's lip twitched fingers flying over his phone.

“Mokuba,” Seto stressed plucking the device from his hands and holding it over his head.

“Hey, honestly, it’s just Yuugi, Devlin, and maybe Serenity.” His brother held up his palm expectantly. “Phone please.”

Seto wasn’t above sighing and rubbing his eyes. “Fine, try and be back by eleven?”

“No promises,” The teen stuck out his tongue.

Kaiba stared and shook his head knowing Mokuba was fooling with him. Pain flared at the base of his skull and he bit back a grimace hands gripping his pant leg.

“Big brother?” a tentative voice inquired, “I can always stay, if you need me to.” Mokuba continued eyes flicking from his phone to Seto.

He forced his lips to twitch up, “Go, have fun, call me if you need anything I have some more paperwork to take care of.”

Mokuba frowned wavering, his phone dinged. “Fine, try and get some rest, I worry.”

“No promises,” Seto joked. Mokuba trailed him out the room and towards the kitchen. The headache waited a dull thrum warning him of pain to come ebbing from his temple.

He remembered coming home one night to find Mokuba tucked into the couch of the living space. His small body dwarfed by the large sofa and a soft glow over his face. In Mokuba’s lap had been a tablet with the security feed still open.

The thought of Mokuba anxiously waiting for him to arrive back home galvanized Seto.

From then on, he made it a point to always do more than call ahead if he could.

It’d taken him time to learn that love was more than giving someone a roof over their head and the necessities it was baring yourself. Not saying anything about the files in his office felt like a betrayal.

“Didn’t you have somewhere to be?” He said pouring a glass of juice for himself.

“Mhmm,” Mokuba hummed judgment oozing from every pore, “didn’t you have paperwork?”

Kaiba brought the glass to his lips the smell turned his stomach, but he forced down a sip the liquid burning as it went.  “I’m taking a break.” He said, “Who knows I may even go to bed early.”

“Okay, I get it, I’m going,” Mokuba announced hopping down from the bar stool he’d perched on.

“Have fun,” Kaiba said to the closing door as he reached into his pockets. He looked down at his hands, the two white pills and the juice trembling in the walls of the glass cup.

The door creaked back open and he clenched his fist, overestimating his strength.

“I almost forgot,” Mokuba said. “I love you, Seto.”

“I love you too, Mokuba,” Kaiba replied, another click, the door closed.

Alone he watched as the medicine fell like sand in an hourglass from his open palm.


	4. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey stretches his legs, Seto stretches himself. 
> 
> Mokuba is a teenage hooligan. 
> 
> Serenity is a distressed damsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to a good bud tm for letting me borrow the fist movie soundtrack and blast it in my car truly inspiring.
> 
> this goes out to you the reader the real mvp for reading yu-gi-oh fic in the year of our lord 2018. 
> 
> No beta we die like men, any mistakes are my own, also I apologize for the slight POV change towards the end usually wouldn't do that but I think for once it works?

The phone trilled within the house and Joey rolled off the couch feet smoothly hitting the floor. In the next step, he nearly brained himself on the glass coffee table. Stumbling and cursing his big toe he blindly reached for the device.  
  
“Yeah?” He answered voice rough from sleep. These eight-hour shifts were killing him.   
  
“Joey,” Serenity said a frantic tic to her usually even tone, “I think you need to come pick us up. There were two men and-”  
  
“Where are you?” He interrupted stretching his hands to snag his shoes from under the couch. The car keys were already in his left-hand adrenaline racing through his veins.  
  
“Still at the club off of main.” She told him.  He breathed taking in air, good, they hadn’t left where she’d said they’d be. The clock read around six pm, the gaming club was just getting into the swing of things. Outside night hadn’t yet fallen on the city, the humid air was already causing Joey's shirt to stick to him.   
  
“I’m on my way, don’t hang up and walk me through what happened, please.” He tacked on not wanting to sound sharp but running through a mental checklist. “Did they take Mokuba?”  
  
“No, he didn’t want to tell Seto and,” Her voice wavered, “I couldn’t get him to listen, but he was okay with calling you.” She admitted.  
  
“Where are Duke and Yuugi?” Joey uttered placing the phone on speaking in the console and turning the key. The car sputtered and died.  
  
“Fuck.” He uttered covering the receiver. His palms were sweaty, and he tumbled out of the vehicle.   
  
“Joey?”  Serenity's wavered sounding years younger than she was.   
  
“I’m here,” the phone went on the ground beside him. He could spot a flash of yellow cab cars half a block away. He tightened the laces on his sneakers. “I’m on my way.”  


* * *

  
  
Joey tore out of the cab and tossed the driver a tip for their trouble. The cadence of his breath was still quick as he’d run two streets over to flag down the car.  
  
A shock of familiar dark hair caught his eye in the Cafe across the street. Serenity clutching the phone standing with Mokuba just as she said they would be. “I’m here I see you, I’m going to let you go now okay?”  
  
“Okay,” she echoed, “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”   
  
Hesitating for only a moment longer he dialed Seto’s number. The brunette had flung the card at his face and Joey was half surprised when he wasn’t put on hold or added to an extension.   
  
  
“Kaiba, speaking,” was it Joey's imagination or did he sound tired? The blond looked both ways weaving across the street.   
  
“Hi Seto, this is Joey your brother got himself into a spot of trouble, he’s okay but you should come pick him up.”  
  
There was a brief pause then the sound of furious typing and movement on the line.  
  
“Are you running?”  
  
If Seto was half as anal retentive as Joey thought,  he had a tracker.  
  
“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” The elder Kaiba ignored his question. In the background, an engine purred to life and tires squealed, “I trust you to handle the situation.” The or else was heavily implied.  
  
The Phone clicked off and Joey met Mokuba’s eyes.  
  
“I’m waiting for an explanation why you thought it was a clever idea to endanger not only yourself but others?”  
  
“Joey!” Serenity protested, “No, he’s right.” Mokuba’s face was drawn and he frowned. “I didn’t consider--”  
  
“Mr. Kaiba.” A voice behind them taunted and Joey immediately moved.   
  
The speaker cracked his knuckles lumbering forward flanked on either side   
  
Amateurs. Joey rolled his eyes the adrenaline from earlier flared up as familiar as the rage rising around his shoulders.  “Hey Cyclops, seems you’ve got your brothers mixed up’ let me enlighten you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
People stare at fragile things and want them for that glass blown beauty.   
  
Seto Kaiba disagreed.   
  
Humans are not the prize you win at the end of the game, no, the best partners make themselves the competition.  
  
What had he said, ah, a third-rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck? Clearly, Wheeler's forte lay with fists and not cards.   
  
Joey Wheeler laughed a dogs pleased bark watching his opponents retreat tail between their legs. His white t-shirt was stained with dirt and small cuts bled red, but he smiled victoriously.   
  
Want curled low in Seto’s gut and he stalked closer no longer content to be a casual observer.   
  
From the time we are young they tell us to treasure what we love like priceless gems or a pirate’s possession. Kaiba had relied on his own willpower and prowess to get him this far.  
He’d never been unwilling to take a risk or turn down a challenge.   
  
Joey looked at Seto Kaiba far from immune to his gaze and snorted, “Did’ja’ enjoy the show?”  
  
Kaiba scoffed, “There were some highlights.” The brunette admitted leaning on the railing beside him. The heat of his gaze was matched only by the warmth of his breath blowing by Joey’s cheek.  He was surprised the man's first inquiring hadn’t been after his brother then he realized with a quick glance around the older Kaiba had already ushered the two teenagers into a vehicle.   
  
“I’m always happy to entertain, Seto.” he huffed sweeping his bangs out of his face.   
  
Domino city sprawled before the both and something unfurled in Seto’s cool blue eyes.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Joey.”  A small smirk spread across his lips the pleased grin of a dragon overlooking his hoard. Gooseflesh broke out on Joey's skin and he couldn’t help but answer in kind.   
  
Joey wiped blood off the corner of his mouth and flashed him a wide-toothed grin.   
  
Capricious strands of blond-haired combed by the wind added to his wild appearance. Wheeler tilted his face to the sun. With brown eyes gleaming gold and bruised cheeks his classmate glowed in the dying light of the city.   
  
  
Pain flared up from behind his eyes. He swayed and righted himself anger flaring over the public miss-step.   
  
“Are you. . . " Joey hesitated. “Never mind, just” He tugged on his coat looking at the younger teenagers whose faces were tinted by the window, “Can you drive?”  
  
Seto glared and looked ready to protest but his lips twitched into a grimace. Joey marked the subtle tenses of his body as pain crept into his features. Seto was excellent at controlling his expression. It was the practice of someone who knew showing emotion meant further punishment.  
  
“Perhaps not.” The CEO admitted. “I’ll call a car,” He spared a look at Serenity and Mokuba’s huddled in the vehicle. “for all of us.” The CEO’s eyes burned blue, “We have much to discuss you and I.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You and I' sound's more dramatic then you and me. 
> 
> This leaves a lot to address next chapter fret not I never forget little subplots or ehm growing main plots. I'd like to remind you major character death is not tagged thats my only thing to say about Seto'ssickness cause spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> There's a reason Joey reacts to Mokuba the way he does and it's not the best response but I believe it ties into what he's been taught and societal expectation. Be careful guys and dare I enter radical territory by saying be aware of victim-blaming from the time we are young at least in the U.S. of A in my experience aka opinion its there where victims are instructed to ignore bullies, not to fight back, to stop being different or doing that things that makes them get bullied or be near the bully / draw attention. 
> 
> The victim is not the problem. Hence the word victim they are not to blame for being attacked, you are not to blame for being diffrent and incurring the wrath of narrower minds. 
> 
> Okayyyy this got way off track 
> 
> I admit I'm not proud of this chapter.
> 
> I've been assured by a good bud that it's solid but my thoughts on the matter are as shake weight as my ability to do calc. That is to say non-existent without a mathway calculator. 
> 
> This could be lack of sleep and long work shift talking.


End file.
